


I'll Be Your Family

by Hazel121617



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel121617/pseuds/Hazel121617
Summary: Summary: I added my own thing to one of the scenes, this is an old thing I found so I don't remember which book it was. Tris just kinda has a little mental breakdown and Tobias(Four) just happens to be there and comforts her.





	I'll Be Your Family

“I’ll be your family”

 

“ ‘I don’t…’ I sound like I am being strangled. ‘My family is either dead, or traitors; how can I...’ I am not making sense. The sobs take over my mind, my body, everything. He gathers me to him, and bathwater soaks my legs. His hold is tight. I listen to his heartbeat and, after a while, find a way to let the rhythm calm me. ‘I’ll be your family now’ He says. ‘I love you’ I say.” “ He frowns at me. ‘Say it again.’ ‘Tobias,’ I say, ‘I love you.’ ” “ He presses his face to my neck and kisses my collarbone, kisses my cheek, kisses my lips. ‘I love you too.’ He says.”

 

I kiss him back, savoring the feeling of his lips on mine. He pulls away, taking me in his arms. I sigh, nuzzling my face in his chest. If I was taller, I would rest my head against the crook of his neck, but I am short as fuck. I sigh, tired. He notices and lifts me bridal style, to his bed. We lay down together, and I snuggle up close to him, savoring his warmth.

“Tobias,” I say. “Please don’t leave me..”

“I won’t, Tris. I promise.” 

I hug him, and kiss his chin. In response, he pulls me closer to him. We fall asleep in each others arms, the smell of his cologne washing over me. 

I wake up first, to his arms wrapped around me, his chin on my head. I tilt my head up, kissing his chin.“Morning baby.” I whisper in his ear. 

“Morning.” He grins at me. I smile back, not remembering much about last night, except for our exchanged I love you’s. My breath catches in my throat, remembering why I was so upset last night. 

“They’re all gone...” I whisper. 

He holds me closer, whispering sweet things in my ear while I cry. “Tobias!” His mother calls for him, knowing that he is with me. She doesn’t like me, and thinks I’m not worthy of Tobias. Maybe I’m not. I cry harder once I realize I’m probably not worthy of him.

 

He ignores her, and kisses my forehead, and then my cheek. “Why are you crying babe?”

I just sob harder, knowing that no matter what I do, I’ll never be worthy of him. Never. 

“Tris, talk to me. Why are you crying? It’s not because your family right? Because they’re all stupid for doing that. You deserve better.”

“N-no. It’s not that.” My cries die down and soon I’m just holding on tightly to Tobias taking heavy breaths.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s...It’s the fact that I’m not worthy of you...I never will be...”

“Tris. That’s bullshit.”

“It’s true…” I trail off as he hold my chin, forcing me to look at him.

“No it isn’t. Now why don’t we sleep for a bit?” He pulls me closer once I nod in agreement and we drift off like that, ignoring his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short as well, I might continue it because there's more I can add to it but I decided not to yet, but I might in the future.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how it is, and please please please give me some constructive criticism! I want to be good at writing and that's the only way I'll get better!


End file.
